


The King's Man

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: LARPing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thurman always expects it, but he still can’t stop his heart from fluttering with hope each time he hears Chuck call him, “One of the greatest knights in all of Raymanthia, a true friend, and the Prince of our Realm!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guttersvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/gifts).



> originally posted [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/30506621574/the-kings-man), in response to [some Sweet Art from guttersvoice.](http://guttersvoice.tumblr.com/post/30485111513/sandpapersnowman-does-chuckthurman-exist-yet)

“Dude, quit it, the game’s over!”

Thurman just smiles up at him, releasing Chuck’s hand with the same grin he usually wears. Despite their thirtieth consecutive victory in the weekly battle for Raymanthia, they all still cheer and celebrate every time they won. And sure, he had kissed Chuck’s hand the last couple times they’d won, but he had never dropped to his knees and looked up at him through long, surprisingly dark eyelashes while he did it.

He stands again, his most recent growth spurt still leaving him a couple inches shorter than Chuck, even if his friend is slouching. Chuck tilts his head a bit to smile back at him, his cheeks hot, and he pats Thurman on the back.

“You did great out there, too, buddy. Dunno where we would have been without Thurman the Magnificent.” Chuck ruffles Thurman’s hair before leaving to congratulate everyone else and make his usual pledge to be a satisfactory king. He looks down at the ground and follows closely behind him, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. From the first time they met in person, Chuck usually hadn’t been one to initiate physical contact. Now, the occasional pat on the shoulder or grabbing a teammate to get them out of the way of an attack was nothing out of the ordinary.

But those long, thin fingers, threading into his hair, even for a second? Not even in his wildest dreams. (Okay, that’s a lie. He’s had some pretty wild dreams. Some involving Chuck. A few involving Chuck’s long, thin fingers. One had involved them in his hair, but… Not quite so softly.)

He’s definitely beet-red by now, but thankfully, everyone is too distracted by their king. There’s a fleeting thought that he wouldn’t hesitate a second submitting to _his_ king, but he shakes the thought from his head, his smile faltering.

At this point, he could drag Chuck into his van and splay himself on his lap, and he still wouldn’t take the hint. It’s a shame, but really, it was for the better, wasn’t it? The king of Raymanthia, fighting side by side with his… _Boyfriend_? That would be weird, and things would get too complicated, and besides, he had a thing for that girl Claire he was always talking about.

He’ll be fine.

Chuck pulls him suddenly to his side, arm draping over his shoulders, and he realizes Chuck was including him in his speech.

He always does, and Thurman always expects it, but he still can’t stop his heart from fluttering with hope each time he hears Chuck call him, “One of the greatest knights in all of Raymanthia, a true friend, and the Prince of our Realm!”

Even if Ruby gets the same speech, his hand over her opposite shoulder, it’s still harmless to pretend. And even if he knows there’s no chance him and Chuck would ever be a thing, he’ll still serve his Lord every weekend for as long as they played this game.

He joins in with the small crowd’s cheers, plastering a smile on his face and pretending that the grin on Chuck’s is only for him.

_Long live Lord Vanquisher._


End file.
